Parent Teacher Conference
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: Edward and Bella go to Renessme's parent teacher conference. Her teacher Mr.Wesley falls for Bella. HARD! So how will Edward react? This story has some charaters OCC.
1. Family Moments

"Owwwwww." I heard Renessme whine. I threw down my book and ran to Renessme's room.

"What's going on?" I asked as I stepped in the room.

Edward looked up at me with a half smile, "I'm trying to brush her hair."

"Trying, but not succeeding!"Renessme exclaimed.

"Okay Edward, give me the brush." I held out my hand.

Edward handed it over, "I tried."

"I know." I said as Edward sat on the bed.

I started to work the brush through Renessme's tight curls. She winced every so often when the brush got stuck.

"No Renessme." Edward said.

I turned to him, "What?"

"She wants to go to the parent teacher conference."

"Why can't I?" She asked me.

"It's called parent teacher conference for a reason." Edward said.

Renessme rolled her eyes, "Then what am I gonna do?"

"You are staying with Uncle Emmett tonight." I said.

"And no pranks on Esme and Carlisle like last time." Edward added.

Renessme smiled, "It was a classic and we said we were sorry."

"Yeah, tell that to the fire department." he said.

I laughed, "Just behave yourself tonight."

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises." Renessme said.

When I finished brushing her hair, I pulled it up into a pony tail.

"Can I help you get ready, Mommy." she asked.

I smiled and nodded. Renessme then ran to Edward and I's room. We followed close behind hand in hand. Renessme walked out of my closet with an off the shoulder red dress. "Perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Um, Renessme thats too dressy." Edward said.

"I think its perfect." she said.

I rolled my eyes, "You are just as bad as your Aunt Alice."

Edward let go of my hand, and took Renessme's. " Come on, we'll pick out something casual."

"Don't think your off the hook either, I'm picking out your outfit too." Renessme said to Edward.

I heard a knock at the door, "I'm gonna go see who that is." I slid out of the door before Renessme could stop me.

Before I could reach the door, Emmett threw it open. "Hello doll face." he said.

I gave him a weird look. "Doll face?" I asked.

"Don't judge, now where's my beautiful niece?"

"Picking out our outfits with Edward."

Emmett ran to our room, he stopped right at the door. I followed him and looked inside. Renessme was holding up two different shirts, "Which one is better."

"Renessme, why don't you go with your Uncle Emmett? I think you daddy and I can handle it from here." I said.

"But I want to help." Renessme whimpered.

Emmett picked her up, "Come on Nessie lets go have a party."

Renessme laughed as Emmett carried her out of the room. Edward and I followed them to the living room. "What time do you want her back?"

"Why don't you take Renessme for the night?" Edward looked at me and winked. If I could have I would have blushed.

"Why daddy?" Renessme asked.

"That's our Que to leave." Emmett said as he walked out the door.

"Bye, mommy. Bye, daddy!" Renessme yelled.

"Bye." We yelled back.


	2. Rub Someone The Wrong Way You Get Kicked

We stepped into the school, and into the office.

I wore a casual dark green dress. And Edward wore a light blue shirt with jeans.

"Excuse me. Where is 's room?" I asked the Secretary. The petty woman, who was furiously typing on her computer, looked up. As if she didn't see me, her eyes met Edwards.

"H-h-hello." she said a little too warmly.

I raised my eyebrow so high I think it reached the middle of my forehead. This woman was, what? Forty? I repeated my question.

"Where is Mr. Wesley's room?" I asked.

Like she didn't even hear me, she started to talk to Edward. "My name is Ms. Wood, but you can call me Donna."

I can't take this anymore.

I slammed my hand hard on the desk making a pencil jar fall, "Mr. Wesley's room. Where is it?"

Donna looked up at me with scared eyes, "The end of the hall way to the right." She said quickly.

I grabbed Edward's hand and started down the hall way.

Edward started to laugh. I turned to him, "What is she thinking?"

"That you were going to strangle her, and if we get a divorce she will be there two seconds flat."

I snarled and Edward laughed again.

We entered Mr. Wesley's room, and were greeted by a harsh voice. "Your late." In the room their was a tall thin man, with blond hair staring at a clock.

"We're sorry." I whispered on reflex.

At the sound of my voice, Mr. Wesley turned to me with his eyes widening. Edward went stiff and I just smiled.

"Please have a seat." he whispered cooly after a moment. I dragged Edward next to me, and pushed him in the chair next to mine.

"So you two are married?" he asked.

"Yes, happily four years." Edward snarled.

I shot Edward a glare, and lifted my shield for a moment.

**Be nice**, I thought.

Edward thought back to me, **Can you at least put a shield around him, I don't wanna hear his thoughts.**

**Why? **I thought.

**I'll tell you later.**

I put up my shield again and stretched it around Mr. Wesley. Then I turned to him and smiled, "So Mr. Wesley-" I was cut off.

"Call me Chad." he said.

"Okay Chad, so how is Renessme doing?"

Chad hesitated for a moment, as if he had forgot what this meeting was about. Then it came back to him.

"She's at the top of the class." he said without skipping a beat. I smiled proudly.

"She gets that from her father."

Chad's eyes looked at Edward's then at mine. Suddenly I felt something, rub my leg under the table. I tried not to jump when I realized it was Chad's foot.

**Edward!** I thought.

**What is it, love? **

**He's rubbing my leg!**

I heard a shuffling sound under the table and Chad grunted as his face twisted in pain. It took all my strength not to laugh. Suddenly Edward stood up. "I believe it is time for us to go."

Chad stood too, and then slumped back into his chair. "That's to bad." He tried to say happily while still in pain.

I stood too, "It was nice meeting you." I grabbed Edward's arm and led him into the hall way.

"You kicked his leg?" I whispered harshly.

"It was a reflex." Edward whispered back.

"You could have fractured his bone."

"Serves him right."

I rolled and took Edward's hand again, "I guess this is one of the bad things about being a vampire."

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten me."

"Irresistible to all humans!" I said dramatically.

Edward and I both laughed as we walked out of the school.


	3. Chad's Questions

**Hey ppl! Thankx to all the ppl who reviewed. I love it when I get reviews, it makes me want to write more as soon as possible. And I thought about this idea for a while and I just wanna thank She Isn't Here for giving me this idea.**

**Bella's POV**

Edward had bought a brand new bookshelf. It covered at least one wall of our room, which was good because our book collection had grown a lot over the years.

Edward handed me an old dog-eared copy of _Withering Heights_. "See I told you, you'd like this book." I told him. Edward rolled his eyes and continued to hand me books.

"Mommy, Daddy!" Renessme called from the living room.

"We're in our room, sweetie!" I called back.

I heard Renessme walk up the stairs and through the door frame. "What do you think of the new book shelf?" I asked gesturing to the book shelf like a hand model.

Renessme smiled, "It's pretty." She ran her hand over the chestnut wood shelves, decorated with a rose pattern.

"He's been doing what?" Edward asked as he tried to contain his growl. He wouldn't dare growl in front of our daughter.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Mommy, Mr. Wesley has been asking about you," Renessme said, "And talking about you."

"What do you mean asking about me?"

"How old you are, where we live, if you and daddy have been fighting, and for some strange reason what shampoo you use." Renessme said not skipping a beat.

I raised an eyebrow and my nose wrinkled. I looked at Edward, to see how mad he was. His eyes were narrowed and his nostrils flared in anger.

"Thank you Renessme, you go into your room and do your homework." I said as I patted her shoulder.

She nodded and quickly darted across the hallway into her room. I turned back to Edward trying to keep my face calm. Edward continued to glare as if Chad was in the room.

"Edward, calm down." I said.

"Um, Bella watch Renessme. I'm gonna go for a walk." Edward said quietly.

Edward started out of the room, "Stay in the woods!" I called.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~

It has been a hour and Edward still hasn't returned from his walk. I decided to call Alice to see if she saw anything unusual to my or Edward's future.

"Hello, Bella!" Alice's cheery voice filled my ears.

"Hey." I said as happily as I could manage.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Edward's been gone for an hour and I haven't heard anything from him. Have you seen any weird in our future lately?" I asked.

"Honestly, a couple fights between of you and Edward but that's it."

I hesitated. Great, and I bet they were all about Chad.

"And you were both yelling about a guy named Chad."

JOY!

Alice went silent on the phone for a moment. "Alice? What's going on?"

"Edward's home. And he brought something for you!" Alice sang. "He'll be there in 3...2...Bye Bella!"

The line fell silent. I heard the front door open and Edward's foot steps walk to our room. He entered the bedroom with a dozen red roses in hand. He smiled and walked towards me sitting on the bed. He dropped a kiss on my forehead, and handed me the flowers.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." I said back.

"Sorry about before."

"You did nothing wrong, don't worry about it." I said as I smelled the flowers. "And thank you, I love them."

**Edward's POV**

Bella went to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase. Renessme was thinking about class with . He had pulled her out at recess when he started to ask her questions. Renessme had answered honestly and told him Bella was only 19, and that we never fought. Although, as Bella taught her, she didn't tell him where we lived.

Although, all he had to do is ask any random person off the street where the Cullen's live and they could point it out.

For a teacher he was dumb. And I disliked him completely, with a burning passion, for hitting on my wife and harassing my daughter. But I have to keep reminding myself that it's not Bella's fault and I shouldn't take it out on her. It's not how a gentlemen should act.

I thought briefly for a moment about messing up the red Saturn he owned. Next time, I thought. Not like there will be, hopefully.


	4. Chocolate Stains

**Hey! I thought I would write another chapter early than what i wanted because I'm so happy today! I got the lead in my musical! So here is to my musical teacher!**

**Renessme's POV**

"Renessme, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked as I tried to make a break for the door.

It was the end of he day and the bell had run, and I knew Uncle Jasper was waiting for me outside. Still Mr. Wesley had full intentions for keeping me a while longer.

"Yes ." I asked.

"I would like you to give this to your mommy." He said nonchalantly while handing me a black envelope.

"What does it say?" I asked.

"Just give it to her." shot back quickly. I jumped a little and he smiled at me. "Sorry Renessme, I just had a bad day."

I nodded and quickly bolted out of the door. Uncle Jasper was waiting for me at the end of the hall with other parents. All the single mothers were staring at him in awe. I ran up to him and at last second I jumped and he plucked me out of the air.

"Uncle Jasper!" I cried.

"Hey Nessie," He grabbed the envelope, "What do you got there?"

"It's a letter for mommy, gave it to me." I replied.

Uncle Jasper raised a blond brow. "He did?"

I nodded hesitantly.

"Hmmmm, we should tell your daddy about this first."

"Can we stop for ice cream first." I asked innocently.

"No."

"Please!" I asked but this time I widen my eyes, and batted my long eye lashes.

He rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"Yay!"

**Bella's POV**

He all stood in the dinning room or "meeting room", the black envelope had been torn open and was now laying in the center of the table. Everyone had read it, and I read it almost 7 times in disbelief. Had Chad really gone this far?

"He did what to you, Renessme?" Edward asked.

"He yelled at me." Renessme said innocently sitting on Jasper's lap, ice cream cone still in hand.

I made a low growling sound, "How dare he!" I banged my hand down on the table. Esme gave me a warning look and I muttered a sorry.

"He didn't yell at me like that, he just told me to give it to you. He was very specific about that." Renessme said.

"Of course he was." Edward muttered.

"What should we do about this?" Carlisle asked.

"Leave town." Rosalie huffed.

"No, I'm not leaving Charlie and Jacob." I defended.

"Why should we stay where there are dogs?" Rosalie asked.

Jacob waved his hand in the air as he walked in, "The dog can hear you know."

"Down Fido." Rosalie hissed.

"Stop fighting." Esme said. As if by magic everyone shut up.

"I think we should stay and try to ignore Chad." I suggested.

"And maybe we should take Renessme out of school." Edward said.

"No!" Renessme cried. She jumped off Jasper's lap and darted up the stairs. Following her footsteps we heard a door slam, then lock.

"Great. I'll go talk to her." I muttered.

"I'll come too." Edward added. I grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs. We heard the conversation downstairs pick up again as we got the Renessme's play room door.

"Renessme, open the door." I said as I lightly tapped the door.

"What's the password!?" Renessme asked.

"Unicorns." Edward said dully.

"No fair!" Renessme shouted.

Edward and I both chuckled, as Renessme opened the door.

Of course Alice had decorated the play room. It was princess themed, with pink carpets. And cream colored walls, also decorated with family pictures and a mural of the castle. Toys were scattered all over the place.

"I don't want to leave school." Renessme teared up. I dropped to my knees and wrapped my arms around her.

"No, sweetie you don't have to leave school or your friends." I said as I smoothed over her curls.

"Then why did daddy say so?" She asked.

"It was just an option Ness." He said comforting.

"Well, it shouldn't be." She muttered.

When I wrapped my arms around Ness, I had completely forgotten about the ice cream cone in her hand. I only noticed when I felt the front of my sweater damp.

"Renessme!" I cried.

She laughed musically. "You look funny mommy."

Edward chuckled to himself and turned to face the corner. I looked down and saw a giant chocolate stain, on the pale cashmere sweater. And of course it was in my hair too.

"Alice is going to kill me." I said.

"Please tell me you didn't stain what I think you stained." I heard Alice up the stairs.

"Sorry!" I yelled back.

Alice was in the play room in a second. Hands on hips, tapping her prada wearing foot. "You owe me 14.99"

Edward took out his wallet and handed Alice a twenty, "Keep the change."

"I was planning on it anyway." Alice huffed.

**Check out my profile and vote for what you think should happen!**


	5. Alcamy Enzo

**Hey! I have a contest starting now. The 50th person to review my story, gets to guest star in it. So start reviewing! Any questions about it just send me messages.**

**Bella's POV**

After I got Renessme down to sleep, I reread Chad's letter:

_Dear Bella,_

_I know your family's secret, and I'm willing to compromise for a fee. Meet me at Carter's Cafe tonight at 6._

_I'll know if you bring someone. I have my sources. _

_-Chad_

Of course I had to bring someone, Edward would never allow me to go alone. But most likely he knew everyone in our coven, but not the wolf pack. Jake was out of town with Billy to visit his sister Rachel. So I decided to bring Sam and Emily.

They sat across the room, fingers in twined and staring into each others eyes. But I knew they were watching me as well.

Edward and Esme weren't to far away from the cafe, while Renessme stayed with her Grandad Carlisle. Edward insisted on being in hearing distance, and Esme wanted to tag along. And I didn't object.

As sat alone at the old table Charlie and I used to sit, I waiting for Chad's car to pull up. I heard the door open and I pretended not to notice as I looked out the window. I heard a chuckle and footsteps started towards my table. Chad sat down with an invitation.

"You know I have a sick feeling your husband watching. Let's go somewhere else." Chad grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out but stopped when he noticed Sam and Emily standing up. "And a spy!" He bellowed.

I knew Sam and Emily had heard his remark, and Sam quickly dropped a kiss on Emily's head and went to the "bathroom". Emily then sat down.

"Hhmmm." Chad hummed.

"No, lets do it here." I hissed through my teeth practically pushing him into his chair.

He nodded, "Your not very good at hiding it. I say your still a young vampire."

My golden eyes narrowed and I shushed him. "Not so loud. People are aware of animal attacks, and then they'll put two and two together. It didn't take me long."

An awkward silence fell over the table and we spent a few moment glaring at each other.

"How do you know about vampires?" I asked quietly.

"Easy. It comes with the job."

I cocked my head to the side, like a confused animal. "Excuse me?"

"I'm a vampire hunter. My real name is Alcamy Enzo."

I shifted in my seat awkwardly, "You must have been picked on in the play ground a lot." I said coolly.

He ignored my comment and got back to business, "Now, I'll keep your secret on one condition."

"What condition?" I asked.

"I want you Bella."

"What would a vampire hunter want with a vampire? Besides killing them for no reason?" I snapped.

"I know its against the rules. But I've never felt this way about anyone or vampire before." Chad or Alcamy move forward and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

The waitress came just in time to take our order, I told her I wasn't hungry. And while Alcamy told his order I looked over to Emily to see that Sam had rejoined her. He was on the phone with Edward.

"He's really a vampire hunter." I heard Sam say.

_"Get Bella out, now." _

"We can't our cover with be blown."

"_Find a way!"_

Emily gestured over toward Sam for the phone, and he submissively handed it to her.

"Edward, I'll do it give me two minutes."

She then hung up the phone and I gave my attention back to Alcamy, as the waitress walked away.

"So do you accept?" Alcamy asked.

"Yes." I said slowly. I didn't want to, but I had to so I could keep my family safe.

"Excellent. You'll come with me after I eat."

I looked back to Sam's table to see Emily had gone. Suddenly a loud alarm ripped through the restaurant and water started to fall from the celling. Good idea, Emily pulled the fire alarm. Before the waitress could instruct everyone out. I was already half way across the parking lot. Edward and Esme ran to my side and we all ran as fast as we could.

"BELLA, WATCH OUT!" Sam yelled.

I whipped around instinctively, to see Sam tackle Alcamy. Before I knew what was coming I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I looked up to see a gun in Alcamy's hand, the bullet was made out of something stronger than vampire skin.

I noticed Edward tried to block me from getting hit but it was too late.

I fell to the forest floor, and yelped in pain. Something I hadn't experienced since I became a vampire.

"Bella!" Esme and Edward yelled.

I held my shoulder to see a mix of venom and animal blood seeping out around the bullet that seemed to be embedded in my arm.

Esme held my face as I laid on the ground, "My poor daughter. You'll be fine in no time, don't worry." She whispered as if to reassure herself more then me. I wondered way for a split second why Edward wasn't comforting me. I looked up to see Edward charging at Alcamy.

I saw Alcamy shoot his gun three more times, but Edward was too quick. He had side stepped the entire attack, and jerked Emily out of the picture just as Sam was about to make a run for it too. I realized that only a few seconds had past and it looked like we hadn't been there at all.

Alcamy stood alone with the panicking human customers, as the firemen were about to arrive.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground and into the cool but warm arms of my vampire mother Esme.

"Edward's gonna met us at home. Carlisle should take a look at what hit you." She said.

I nodded and she carried me all the way back to the Cullen house.


	6. Question

**I'm going to ask you all a question for this chapter. **

What do you think should happen next? Maybe Bella goes off with Chad "Alcamy" so her family can be safe? Or maybe they end up killing Chad "Alcamy." Its up to you! You don't have to pick from what I wrote, but just tell me any idea that's floating around in your head.

I already picked out what's going to happen, so I'm sorry I wouldn't be taking any ideas. I'm just curious to what you guys think will happen!

**P.S. **

**Go to WitchSistersAreYou's page. Its my other page. And please read and review Wyvern Witches. Its really good! ......in it I'm Lucy.....**

**:{**


	7. Vampire Teeth

**Well here it goes. And also congrats to Flora73, the contest winner. But be patient Flora73, your not in it just yet! :{**

**Also, here's the thing with the contest. Originally I was just gonna have one contest winner which is Flora73. But since some people have wrote me telling me they want to be in it too. Let's make this interesting. **

**The 100th person to review my story gets to be in it to. So Flora73, that means you'll have a partner.**

**Start reviewing! **

**Bella's POV**

As Carlisle inspected my arm, his face shifted from complete shock that a bullet could go threw vampire skin to horror when he found out what it was. "It's a vampire tooth." Carlisle had taken a pair of pliers and had taken the ivory colored bullet out. That was when we noticed it had an odd shape to it.

"What?" Esme gasped.

"How the heck did he manage that?" Emmett asked.

"He probably killed a vampire before, since he is vampire hunter, and took the teeth." Rosalie muttered.

"That really hurt." I said as I rubbed my sore arm. The hole was already starting to close up.

"What is his problem." Edward snarled through his teeth.

"Am I the only sane person here? He is a vampire hunter, we are vampires!" Emmett broke down. Rosalie smacked him off the side of the head.

"Why don't you say that a little louder, so the whole town can revolt!"

I ignored them and looked at Carlisle levelly, "Where's Renessme?"

"She's in the living room with Jasper."

I jumped off of Carlisle's desk, but before I could reach the door I noticed Alice's face. The same haunting face, she gets whenever she has a vision. I swear I could hear the Twilight Zone theme song in the back round.

"Alice, what do you see?" Esme asked.

Alice came back and her eyes widened in fear. "We have to leave Forks now."

"What?" I asked.

Edward darted towards the door and I followed him. "Edward whats going on?"

"He plans on stealing Renessme and then you." He growled through his teeth. "We have to go somewhere else."

"What about Charlie and Jacob?" I asked.

Edward answered my questions quickly, "Charlie has to stay, we'll call Jacob later and tell him. I'm going to go pack for Renessme, you get our stuff ready."

Before I could ask where we were going, my husband was gone.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

Renessme sat on the couch as Edward and I started randomly packing things into bags. "Where are we going?" Renessme asked.

"Isle Esme, your grandad Carlisle suggested that the whole family goes there." I answered.

"Were going to island? As in a place with sun?" Renessme asked.

"Amazing isn't it." Edward said. Alcamy would probably look somewhere were there was very little sun.

"And I swear it. If Emmett make one wise crack..."

"Need help with that threat dear." Edward chuckled.

"I'll knock out all of his teeth and then give it to the vampire hunters."

"Oh sure help the enemies collect their weapons." Edward continued laughing.

"Whose the enemy?" Renessme asked wide eyed.

Before I could answer Edward grabbed me and Renessme close. "Renessme go hide!"

Renessme, being a daddy's girl, did exactly what he said. She ran into the kitchen and hid in the lower cabinet. It was amazing how she could fit in there.

"What's the matter?"

"Bella, go..." Edward didn't have time to finish. The front door broke down and in came Alcamy, gun in hand. He then aimed it at Edward.

"Why didn't Alice see this?" I whispered to low for Alcamy to hear.

"It was a split decision. I can read his mind he plans on taking you instead of you and Ness."

"Edward, you can't let him.."

"Bella, I'm waiting. It was very funny how tried to run away." His gaze fell to my arm. "And you got the tooth out, and your already healed. Sadly the teeth only slows down the vampires until we get to them."

"What do you want?" I asked, obviously already knowing.

"Step away from your husband and walk out of the door. Bella your coming with me."

"I could kill you just as easy."

"I could also do the same for your husband." He shot back. "And your daughter."

I was about to leap at him but, Edward's grip around me became tighter. "You better not touch her." I snarled through my teeth.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Just come with me." He motioned his unarmed hand to the door.

Silently I weighted my options wondering how to get out of this one. Had Alice seen this yet, and the Cullen's were on there way? That was worth a shot, all I had to do is stall.

"I'm waiting." Alcamy cocked his gun.

I guess stalling wasn't going to work. It took all my strength to pull away from Edward. I slowly walked forward and moved to Alcamy's side. Alcamy grabbed my arm and started to tow me out of the room. The last thing I saw of my old perfect life, was Edward's beautiful but heartbroken face.


	8. The Plan

**Fine......I know I have been spelling Renessme wrong. I've always spelled it like that idk. But starting this chapter, I'll stop. At least try to. If there's a spot where's its spelled wrong I'm sorry, but I'm trying here.**

**Congrats, Flora73 and Kim Stacey. you two were the lucky winners! u wont be in this chapter (technically) but you will be in the next!**

**This chapter is going to short, because I need to lead up to the vampire hunters......(Flora73, and Kim Stacey)**

**Edward's POV**

I stood in the living room, as lifeless and motionless as a statue. My family rushed in at the broken down door.

"Your a little late." I snarled.

Carlisle was the first to talk, "We know they took Bella, were here to work out a plan."

"They?"

_'There's more vampire hunters in the area, DUH!' _Emmett thought.

I shot his my best death glare. "I don't care how many vampire hunters there are. I'm going for Bella."

"No your not." Alice shout back.

I was quiet for a while and then Jasper spoke, "Where's Nessie?"

"Under the sink." I gestured towards the sink.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and cupped a hand behind her ear. "Whats that? Oh it's the social workers coming to take Nessie away." Rosalie darted towards the kitchen, and plucked Renessme out of her hiding space.

When I caught sight of my daughter, I saw she was sobbing. I hadn't realized that from her thoughts. Rosalie tried to comfort her but Renessme pushed away from her embrace, she ran towards me instead. I immediately fell to my knees and Renessme jumped, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

"Daddy, wheres mommy?" She choked out.

"I don't know sweetie. But were gonna get her back."

"Didn't you read Chad's mind and find out where he's going?" Esme asked.

"He was pondering on two places. La Push cliffs, or the woods." I answered.

"We need a well thought out plan." Carlisle said.

"Or we could split up the family and go to each of the places." Emmett suggested.

Rosalie came back from the kitchen to rejoin the group, "That's not a bad idea."

"Okay we'll split into teams. Carlisle me and Rosalie will go to the Woods. While Emmett, Jasper and Alice go to La Push. Esme will stay here with Ness." I said.

I hope we find her.


	9. Past Killings

**Well here it goes. Srry I haven't updated in a while. Im the lead in my school musical and I'v been working with that.**

**My friend QueenVamp, who puts all my ideas into words, was very pissed when this didn't save the first time. This chapter would have been out sooner but the stupid computer didn't save! :(**

**Bella's POV**

"Your despicable." I snarled.

I found myself being pulled into the woods against my will. I know I'm a vampire and virtually indestructible, but Alcamy had a gun that could penetrate vampire skin. Also he was holding my whole entire family over my head.

Alcamy ignored me and continued to walk.

"Mary, Kimberley? Where are you!" Alcamy yelled.

Just then, two girls stepped out from the darkness of the woods. Both of them were dressed head to toe in black, and about a foot taller then me with long blond hair. They're faces turned up in looks of disgust.

"Alcamy you were suppose to kill her!" one of them snarled.

"Oh Kimberley be patient." Alcamy laughed, "She's not the vampire we want to kill, she's bait."

"Still could have killed her, and then he would come to us looking for revenge, so we could have killed him then." Kimberley said.

The other girl, Mary, decided to speak. "No we decided we would do this mate for mate."

"Mate for mate?" I asked.

"My fiance, Anne, we killed by that thing you call a husband." Alcamy explained.

"There had to be a reason. Edward would never do that without a reason." I defended.

Alcamy's grip on my forearm became harder, but still didn't hurt.

"One night Anne was walking home from work, as humans do daily. I was with her and we decided to go our separate ways after one of our fights. When I was half way down the block, I decided I was wrong and I wanted to apologize. But when I turned around, I saw a whole bunch of guys running into an alley and I heard Anne scream. On reflex I ran to the alley, but before I got there I saw someone had already gotten to her to save her. He had his back turned to me but, I could tell that he had rusted red hair and pale shadow dweller skin. At his feet were the guys I saw run into the alley, all bleeding from the neck dead. Anne was scooted into the corner of the alley, her hand were covering her mouth and her eyes wide in shock. The guy took a step forward and she screamed. Before I could do anything, the guy took a step forward and slid his hand over her mouth. He was telling her to be quite, and that he wasn't gonna hurt her."

Alcamy stood silent for a second. I could smell the tears that were about to roll down his face.

"But Anne.... kept screaming. So they guy killed her with his teeth. I knew at that instant; he was a vampire. He must have sensed me at the mouth of the alley and made a break for it. But before he left he made the mistake of looking at me. His eyes were glowing the brightest red I had ever seen, blood on his face, coat, and hands. He let out a snarl, and before he could get to me, the police cars rolled up. And two big cops came to tackle me down, your husband got away. But I had to spend 10 years in a jail cell, because they thought I did it." Alcamy snapped the last part.

Mary decided to take over again. "He told us about the guy he saw and it turns out we knew him. Edward Cullen, he went to our high school in Alabama."

Kimberley interrupted Mary, "We never liked Cullen, so we let our thoughts run wild on ways to kill him. Instantly we became vampire hunters, and then we found out he could read minds. We were tracking him for the past five years."

"Edward would never do that now." I snapped.

"Yes, but your a vampire Bel-la," Mary taunted. "Blood and gore are a few of your favorite things, I'll bet you wouldn't have married him if you've known."

"I did know...Edward told me everything before we started dating. I knew he killed people before and that he was full of regret about every single person he tried to save and killed." Alcamy's and the girl's eyes went wide at my response. "I don't judge people by there past, and I wouldn't hate you people so much right now, you have full right to hate me and I have full right to hate you. You threaten my husband and my Renesmee."

"Renesmee? You mean that little human girl that you vampries stole?" Kimberley asked.

"I gave birth to her. How dare you say that!" I snapped.

That's when I smelled him. Edward. Hiding in a tree behind Kimberley and Mary for me too see. I knew he waiting for the others to catch up, considering he was the fastest runner. I had to stall.

"Renesmee is mine and Edward's daughter. Edward is her biological father and I'm her biological mother. She's half human, half vampire." I said.

"Oh great, blood suckers can reproduce." Kimberley groaned.

"Alcamy this bloodsucker talks to much. Let's just kill her." Mary said.

Alcamy put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Well, I was gonna kill Edward. But maybe I should just kill you instead."


	10. The Truth

**Okay put the pitchforks down! I'm writing heres the new chapter, im not dead, just very busy and such. QueenVamp says hi!**

**Bella's POV**

I knew I had to stall a little bit longer. Edward was here, he was just waiting for the others.

"So how do you plan on doing that?" I asked skeptically.

"With this." Alcamy pulled out a dagger, again it was like the bullet he shot into my arm. Made out of vampire teeth, and Kimberley brought the matches.

Edward was about to jump at Alcamy, when Alcamy raised his hand with the dagger. But I through my shield over Alcamy's mind and continued to stall. With reflex I grabbed his wrist and pushed him back.

"Would Anne want you to do this?" I asked. Alcamy's face went blank, and I continued.

"It was all an acciedent, and the way you described Anne she seemed like a nice person." I explained.

"Alcamy don't let her get to you!" Mary grabbed the dagger from Alcamy's hand and lunged forward at me. I managed to move, but she was able to stab me in the stomach.

I heard a loud roar and the next thing I knew, Mary was on the ground holding her injured arm, with a crescent moon bite mark on her arm.

I stumbled down to the forest floor, the whole time grasping the dagger that was embedded into my stomach. My mind couldn't register what was going on but the next thing I knew, Kimberly and Mary were both on the ground and Alcamy was pinned the a tree by Edward.

"Do you want to know what happen to Anne? Huh?" Edward growled furiously. "When I bite her I didn't kill her, I turned her! She wanted to be a vampire! I met her before, the whole thing was a set up. She begged me to change her, she knew my secret. She would have exposed my whole family if I didn't."

"But she scared, she sat in the corner of the alley and screamed with eyes wide in shock." Alcamy cried.

"Again, a set up, she had to look scared because you came into the alley. Do you honestly think I didn't notice you?" Edward spat.

Next thing I knew, Rosalie was standing over the two girls, and Carlisle was trying to help me get the dagger out.

"Edward they're turning, what are we gonna do?" Rosalie asked.

"Rose, make it look like a bear attack." Edward said.

Carlisle managed to get the dagger out with little pain as possible, and it was already starting to heal.

"Even as a vampire, Bella, your always the damsel in distress." Carlisle laughed.

"Thanks dad." I said as I rolled my eyes. I stood up, and walked over to the tree, to stand by my husband.

"Where is she?" Alcamy spat.

"She didn't love you, but its your choice if you want to see her. She's in Italy, with a coven called the Volturi. She changed her name and everything, so good luck with that." Edward said. He through Alcamy to the ground, and Alcamy stumbled to feet, and ran away before he let me speak.

"You did all that?" I asked.

"I had too."

"Why didn't you tell me in the first place? I just got stabbed in the stomach with a dagger!" I yelled.

"I'm sorry,it was for your safety."

"Here we go again with my 'safety'." I said with air quotes.

Edward cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss, which was soon interrupted by Carlisle and Rose.

"Come on lets go home, this is all over now." Rosalie smiled.


	11. Youtube

**Last thing for this story I swear :) **

**I made a trailer for 'Parent Teacher Conference.' Plz watch and comment! :)**

**The link is on my profile.**


End file.
